Les histoires de coeurs de mugiwaras
by sandou01
Summary: La vie de lycéen de Luffy et ses amis n'est pas de tout repos entre les cours, les histoires de coeurs qui sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne semble l'être, elles sont parfois décevantes pour celui qui aime, cachées mais réciproques dans une relation interdite, et parfois inattendues. Dans tout les cas, ils devront se montrer soudé et présents.
1. Un coeur brisé

**Chapitre 1 Un coeur brisé**  
Dans une ville du nom de Red Line, plus précisément dans une maison en banlieue, un garçon dormait paisiblement. Il portait le nom de Monkey D. Luffy, c'était un jeune homme âgé de dix sept ans, brun aux yeux onyx. Une cicatrice en dessous de son œil gauche, il était reconnaissable grâce au chapeau de paille qu'il portait tous les jours, un cadeau de son oncle, Shanks Leroux. Aujourd'hui était Lundi, le jour de la rentrée après un mois de vacances d'été, il allait donc devoir aller à son lycée, la cité scolaire Whitebeard.

- Debout, Luffy. Tu vas être en retard !

Il grogna tout en enfonçant sa tête sous la couette, la personne qui l'avait appelé tira la couverture d'un coup sec. L'endormi sentit alors le froid lui mordre la peau, lui faisant avoir un grand frisson. Il ouvrit les yeux, finissant par se réveiller pour tomber sur le visage d'un grand brun aux tâches de rousseurs, son frère, qui arborait un sourire narquois. Il se pencha sur le réveil pour regarder l'heure et déglutit, son meilleur ami allait lui passer un savon s'il ne se dépêchait pas de partir tout de suite.

Il vivait avec son grand frère, Portgas D. Ace, ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais c'était ainsi qu'ils se considéraient. La maison était au grand père du plus jeune, qui, à cause de son travail, était rarement là. Il y a trois ans de cela, un garçon blond, du même âge qu'Ace, vivait avec eux. Mais pour des raisons inconnues aux deux autres avait décidé de vivre seul dans un appartement en centre ville.

Au vu de l'heure avancée, Luffy s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, déjeunant assez rapidement, il put aussi entendre son aîné lui annoncer qu'il partait pour l'université tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il le suivit peu après pour rejoindre son ami afin de partir pour le lycée.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous, où un jeune homme aux cheveux verts l'y attendait.

- Zorro ! Cria t-il tout joyeux.  
- Tu es encore en retard, Luffy ! S'énerva le dénommé Zorro.  
- Sumimasen.

Malgré qu'il s'excuse, il souriait de toutes ses dents, voir son meilleur ami le mettait toujours en joie, et pour cause, il en était amoureux. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Monkey.D Luffy était amoureux de Roronoa Zorro.  
Il avait décidé de lui avouer aujourd'hui, enfin, il disait ça tous les jours, la seule personne au courant était leur amie et sensei : Nico Robin.

Elle l'avait deviné bien avant que le brun ne s'en rende compte, et un jour elle l'avait retenue après la fin des cours pour en discuter. Ah ! Quelle galère cela avait été de lui faire comprendre qu'il était amoureux, et encore plus de lui faire comprendre ce que ça signifiait. On peux dire que ce jour là, si elle n'avait pas eu une grande patiente, elle ce serait sans doute arraché les cheveux.

Nos deux amis ce connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants, ainsi que leur ami Usopp, un brun au long nez racontant des mensonges à chaque secondes de sa vie. Tous les trois étaient quasiment inséparables, ce fut d'ailleurs en courant pour arriver à l'heure pour leur premier cours de la journée qu'ils le croisèrent, tout aussi en retard qu'eux.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna juste au moment où ils franchirent la porte. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir chimie en première heure, leur sensei étant relativement laxiste, un certain Aokiji. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas avec Akainu qui enseignait la S.V.T. qui les aurait collé sans plus de cérémonie.

Chacun s'installa à sa place, Zorro à l'avant dernier rang contre la fenêtre, Luffy sur sa droite et le menteur derrière lui. D'ailleurs à côté de ce dernier se trouvait Chopper, un ami de l'année précédente, celui-ci avait sauté deux classes au vu de son intelligence et s'était retrouvé avec eux. Ils purent saluer un autre de leur ami se trouvant deux rangs devant et juste à côté du couloir, un blond dragueur répondant au nom de Sanji.

Le cours commença et le vert s'endormit sans que cela n'étonne quelqu'un, le garçon à la cicatrice sous l'œil le regardant avec un sourire béant collé aux lèvres. Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite ainsi que la pause. Ils se réunirent tous les cinq discutant avec animation. Enfin, la conversation se portait plus sur les mensonges d'Usopp que gobait Luffy et Chopper, et sur les disputes incessantes des deux autres, car malgré qu'ils soient amis, il ne se supportait gère.

C'était une routine que chacun avaient adopté, quand le prochain cours commença, Sanji fut le premier à rejoindre sa place, impatient de voir le professeur, et pour cause, ils avaient cours avec le sensei: Nico Robin.

- Je vous informe que vous aller devoir me faire un exposé par groupe, sur une époque qui vous parle le plus et vous me direz pourquoi. Vous me le rendrez dans un mois, vous m'annoncerez les groupes à la fin de la semaine.

Tout le monde se mit à discuter entre eux, certains choisissant déjà leur sujet avec entrain, d'autres soupiraient, cherchant à se mettre avec quelqu'un de travailleur afin de n'avoir rien à faire. Usopp se tourna vers son voisin, lui apprenant qu'ils prendraient l'ère de la piraterie car il avait un arrière grand-père qui était un ancien grand capitaine, et qu'il avait même un trésor caché. Chopper avait des étoiles pleins les yeux acquiesçant à chaque paroles mensongères de son ami.

Luffy voulut demander à son meilleur ami quel sujet il préférerait faire, quand, il fut interrompu par son camarade devant lui.

- Ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi pour une fois ?

Le brun se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un garçon à la peau basanée, brun avec des yeux sombres. Des tatouages sur les bras dont un sur les phalanges de sa main gauche où était écrit "Death", il avait un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres que le vert qualifiait de pervers. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, posa la main sur le bureau de chapeau de paille assez brutalement, toisant méchamment le tatoué.

- Laisses tomber, Law. Luffy et moi on fait déjà équipe ensemble ! Gronda t-il.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas Luffy répondre pour une fois. Dit Calmement Law.  
- Désolé, Traffy. La prochaine fois. Sourit le brun.

Le jeune homme soupira se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise, c'était toujours pareil, le chapeau de paille faisait toujours équipe avec le vert. Zorro le regarda se remettre droit, il n'aimait pas ce gars, il en avait plusieurs fois fait par à Monkey D., Law le regardait comme s'il allait le bouffer. Luffy rigolait à chaque fois, se confortant dans l'espoir que son ami pouvait être tout simplement jaloux et peut-être éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.

Mais avant même qu'ils puissent se reparler, Robin demanda le silence afin de pouvoir commencer son cours. Tout le monde s'exécuta et chacun fut attentif, à sa façon, le reste de l'heure.

Lorsque midi sonna enfin, notre petit Luffy sauta littéralement de joie, entraînant ses amis sur le toit afin de manger le bentô. Son frère le connaissant bien, lui avait préparé une énorme quantité de viande, qui ne put d'ailleurs pas le satisfaire, si bien qu'il piqua dans le repas des autres, à leur grand mécontentement.

L'après midi passa plutôt rapidement, n'ayant que deux heures de cours, et leur activité après. Chopper avait des cours de science supplémentaire, espérant devenir un grand médecin comme feux son père, Usopp avait cours de mécanique avec un professeur plutôt bizarre nommé Franky, Zorro lui pratiquait le kendo mais en dehors de l'établissement.

Quant aux deux autres, eh bien pour l'un tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il faisait, pour l'autre il rentrait directement se goinfrait chez lui ou partait dévaliser les restaurants de la ville.

Au moment donc de rejoindre leurs activités, le blond prétexta devoir retrouver sa partenaire pour l'exposé afin de discuter de celui-ci. Le vert et le chapeau de paille se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Leur professeur d'histoire les observait en souriant depuis la bibliothèque, elle espérait vraiment que Luffy ait un amour réciproque, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Zorro s'intéresser à une fille. Elle se tourna alors vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et se fut avec un doux sourire qu'elle s'approcha de la silhouette qui ferma la porte tout en regardant à si quelqu'un était dans la pièce et constatant que non, alla embrasser Robin.

Nos deux meilleurs amis après avoir atteint le portail purent apercevoir une jeune fille tenant son sac de cours devant elle, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

- Salut, Tashigi ! Fit Luffy tout joyeux.  
- Bonjour, Luffy-san, Zorro-kun. Dit-elle plus timidement

Le vert la salua évasivement avant de dire au revoir au Monkey.

- Heureusement de Tashigi t'attend tous les jours sinon je suis sûr que tu n'arriverais à ton entrainement qu'à trois heures du matin. Rigola ce dernier.

Le bretteur l'insulta copieusement, jamais, au grand jamais il n'avouerait avoir un sens de l'orientation inexistant, ce qui était pourtant le cas. C'était un miracle qu'il s'y retrouve dans sa maison, ses parents avaient mit des feuilles indiquant la bonne direction à chaque fois, ce qui les faisaient beaucoup rire et Luffy aussi quand il venait chez lui.

Le lendemain, notre petit brun se réveilla pour une fois sans l'aide de son frère et pour cause, ce matin ils avaient chimie et il ne voulait sûrement pas passer son samedi en colle. Il descendit manger tranquillement, sans surprise pour Ace qui connaissait très bien Akainu-sensei grâce à qu'il avait eu pleins samedi gâchés.

Le den-den mushi sonna et à la grande surprise de Luffy qui décrocha, ce fut son meilleur ami qui l'appelait, lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre ce matin et qu'il lui expliquerait une fois arrivé. Il se prépara, l'air morose, ce qui inquiéta le jeune Portgas, n'étant pas dans les habitudes de son frère d'être abattu ainsi.

Luffy arriva en cours avec cinq minutes d'avances, il soupira en prenant ces chaussons et en posant ces chaussures dans le casier. Ne pas faire le trajet avec son meilleur ami était comme une journée sans viande, un trajet fade et ennuyeux. Il n'avait même pas croisé le menteur qui lui écoperait sûrement d'une heure de colle comme à chaque fois.

Il monta les escaliers, puis entendit deux, trois personne discuter dans le couloir, il n'écoutait jamais les conversations des autres mais le fait que les deux jeunes filles à sa droite mentionnent le prénom de son meilleur ami le fit tiquer.

- Oui, elle lui a demandé hier ! Fit la jeune fille à la longue chevelure Cyan  
- Et il a dit oui ? Demande la blonde.  
- Entonnement oui, moi qui pensait que Zorro ne s'intéressait pas aux filles.  
- Je suis trop contente pour elle pas toi, Vivi ?  
- Bien sûr que si, c'est l'une de mes amies ! Et au fait, Kaya, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. Tu ne crois pas ?

La dénommée Kaya rougit jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, Luffy n'y fit pas attention, d'ailleurs, il avait décroché au moment où elle avait parlé de Zorro. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était un mensonge, il avait les yeux hagards, la bouche grande ouverte. Il courut alors jusqu'à la salle et il s'arrêta net devant la porte qui était ouverte.

Personne ne fit attention à lui, tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur le nouveau couple, Tashigi et le vert s'embrassaient, enfin c'était lui qui l'avait tiré contre lui, la brune était toute gênée et avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Surprenant de la part du jeune bretteur, me diriez vous ? Eh bien, il avait juste répondu à la provocation de Sanji qui avait affirmé que c'était une connerie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une petite copine avant lui. Maintenant le blond s'en mordait les doigts et était effondré au milieu de la classe, en pleurs, se demandant comment ce sale "marimo" avait pu trouver une fille.

Notre mugiwara était tétanisé, sa respiration se coupa avant qu'il ne respire à nouveau de manière hâchée. Sa gorge se noua, ses mains tremblaient, il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait et qu'il était seul, terriblement seul, tout devint alors trouble, les exclamations de ses camarades devenaient comme sourdes. Il lâcha son sac inconsciemment avant de courir, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Seul Law, assit sur sa chaise, avait vu toute la scène, il souffla tout en posant sa tête dans la main gauche dont le bras était accoudé à sa table. Cette situation allait peut-être l'arranger mais d'un côté il ne pouvait pas se réjouir du malheur du petit brun.

Monkey courait à perdre haleine jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, il ne fit pas attention à son sensei qui l'interpellait, inquiète. Ni à son ami qui le saluait. Il sortit et tous deux purent constater les perles d'eau salées roulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Luffy, Attend ! S'écria Robin la mine désolée.  
- Luffy... Murmura Chopper.

Le jeune femme laissa échapper un juron discret, elle avait eu vent de la mise en couple du bretteur et avait tenté d'attraper Luffy avant qu'il ne voit quoi que ce soit, c'était loupé. Le jeune à côté de la grande brune était terriblement anxieux, il se tourna alors vers son professeure, qui se traitait elle-même d'idiote.

- Dites, Nico-sensei, qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Luffy ? Demanda t-il tristement.  
- Il a le cœur brisé. Dit-elle amèrement.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais quand Chopper entra dans la classe il comprit, enfin, qu'à moitié, pensant son ami amoureux de Tashigi, il ramassa le sac de Luffy devant la salle avant de rentrer et de s'installer. Il ne sourit pas de tout le cours, et regarda la place vide devant lui d'un air maussade.

- Monsieur Chopper, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, dites le tout de suite. Intervint la voix tranchante du sensei.  
- Sumimasen, sensei. Je serais plus attentif. Répondit le petit brun.

Ses trois autres amis se posaient des questions, leur ami jeune ami n'était pas du genre à avoir la tête ailleurs durant les cours, et en plus de ça il y avait l'absence de Luffy. Zorro était celui qui était le plus inquiet, car ce matin au den-den mushi il avait l'air en forme pourtant, et le deuxième sac à la table du futur docteur l'intriguait.

A la fin des deux premières heures, le plus jeune de la bande se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs et demanda à voir celle d'histoire. Elle l'accueillit l'air morose aussi, il lui fit part de sa supposition, elle soupira.

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, ne le répète surtout pas je te fais confiance, mais Luffy est amoureux de Zorro depuis bientôt trois ans.

Des larmes apparurent aux yeux bleus de l'étudiant, son ami devait souffrir, il avait mal pour son ami. La grande brune lui caressa un moment les cheveux avant de lui dire de retourner en cours, ce qu'il fit après avoir séché ses larmes, mais ses yeux rouges le trahit.

Arrivé en cours, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus en exigent des explications mais il ne dit rien, il les informa juste qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, ce qui en soit n'était pas un mensonge. Le bretteur lui demanda alors pourquoi il était en possession des affaires de leur ami absent. Le petit se retrouva coincé, il détestait mentir et n'était pas très doué pour ça, il hésita un long moment avant de ne dire que la moitié de la vérité.

- Luffy s'est senti mal d'un coup il est donc rentré chez lui... Affirma t-il sous l'œil perplexe de ses camarades.

Le concerné errait en ville, ne cherchant pas vraiment à rentrer chez lui, juste à décompresser, mais il avait l'image du baiser en tête, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sanji avait hurlé d'horreur. Il s'était dirigé vers la sortie d'un pas pressant, oubliant même de remettre ses chaussures.

Des gouttes d'eau salées se bousculaient à nouveau dans ses yeux, sans pour autant sortir. Il ne faisait pas attention où il marchait si bien qu'il percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses.

- Luffy ?! Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Devant lui se trouvait un homme, grand, blond au yeux noirs. Luffy se jeta dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler. Le grand rougit quelque peu avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la rue dans cet état, il emmena donc Luffy chez lui, dans cet appartement qu'il avait depuis trois ans. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau, lui aussi était censé être cours mais son petit frère restait sa priorité.

Il se posa à côté du brun, lui tendant le récipient qu'il vida d'une traite, Il lui enleva son chapeau le posant sur la table basse avant de lui caresser la tête. Avoir le jeune Monkey à ses côtés était terriblement gênant, il avait déménagé exprès à cause de ça, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec lui, tous ses sentiments et son désir refirent surface. Il lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait, et avait envie d'étriper ceux qui avaient fait pleurer son cadet, en espérant que cette colère surpasse tout le reste.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne mécaniquement en l'encourageant à parler.

- Dis-moi, Sabo. Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Le blond crut s'étouffer à cette question, Luffy connaissait l'amour ? Bon ce n'était plus un gamin mais il était parfois assez immature, donc il ne pensait pas qu'il parlerait de ça avant ses vingts ans, et encore.

- O-oui.  
- Est ce que c'est réciproque ?  
- Non. Souffla l'aîné mélancoliquement.  
- Alors pourquoi on tombe amoureux si c'est pour souffrir ?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Il continuait à caresser la tête du brun, les larmes s'étaient taries, mais il continuait à s'accrocher à la veste du plus grand. Il prononça le nom de Sabo en se resserrent contre lui, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus critique pour le blond, même si le moment ne si prêtait pas il trouvait son petit frère de plus en plus désirable.

Inconsciemment, il glissa sa main sous l'uniforme du cadet et commença à tracer des cercles invisibles sur son dos. Luffy parla de Zorro et sa nouvelle petite amie, il avoua aimer son meilleur ami et à quel point ça le faisait souffrir. L'aîné resta coi, non seulement le chapeau de paille était amoureux mais en plus c'était d'un homme. Il ne devait surtout pas en profiter, de ce désespoir. Mais, mince, il était à sa merci et il préférait les hommes apparemment.

Il s'injuria mentalement de penser ainsi, puis il repensa au fait que Luffy était amoureux et que l'abruti qui avait cette chance l'avait préféré à une fille. Mais zut, si le mugiwara avait pu le regarder lui de cette manière il aurait sauté de joie, bon lui aussi était amoureux et gay, mais bon sang, comment ne pas être attiré par Luffy ? A cause de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes ? Bon, c'est vrai que pour un hétéro c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait rebuter...

Il sentit son petit frère se détendre et sa respiration se faire calme, apparemment il s'était endormi, il ne se voyait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, il alluma alors la télé, résigné à louper tous les cours de la journée.

Au lycée ce fut dans le plus grand silence que les quatre amis passèrent le reste de la journée, même pas de dispute entre les deux rivaux ce qui était rare, en fait, c'était la toute première fois. Les trois plus vieux avaient compris que le plus jeune n'avait pas tout dit, mais ils ne posèrent pas de question, il avait sûrement ses raisons.

Zorro étant le seul à sortir du bâtiment à la fin des cours, prit la décision de ramener les affaires de son meilleur ami à son frère, car avec le Kendo il n'aurait pas le temps de passer chez lui. L'université se trouvant juste à côté, ce ne fut pas compliqué à trouver, d'autant plus que sa petite amie l'accompagnait.

Portgas D. Ace fut surpris de voir le vert l'attendre devant les portes de son établissement avec deux sacs à la main.

- Zorro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens te passer les affaires de Luffy, il les à oublié. Fit-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Il est pas vrai celui-là. Soupira le brun en rigolant.  
- Il les a oublié ce matin, il est rentré car il ne se sentait pas bien. Ajouta le vert.  
- Il ne se sentait pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en réponse, il en avait aucun idée, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le brun prit alors le sac de son frère et partit en courant jusqu'à la maison, la trouvant vide, ce qui ne le rassura pas...

* * *

Hello, et oui je suis une fan de Yaoi, et donc voilà une petite fiction qui en contient ne vous inquiéter pas il y aura aussi des couples hétéro! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas: sumimasen = Désolé; bentô = repas; den-den mushi = téléphone one piece; mugiwara = chapeau de paille; sensei = professeur.

Aller laisse moi ton avis ça me ferrait plaisir


	2. Agitation

**Chapitre 2 Agitation**

Sanji fit comme chaque jours, il partit la rejoindre, elle, celle dont il était amoureux. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, il ne la vit pas cette fois, du moins pas à sa place habituelle, non elle était un peu plus loin, assise sur une table, l'air morose. Il s'approcha d'elle, il ne fit aucun bruit mais il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué, elle n'était pas facile à surprendre.

- Tout vas bien ? Demanda t-il soucieux.  
- Je me sens un peu triste pour Luffy...  
- Il aurait dû s'y attendre, et puis ce marimo ne serait pas capable de voir le père noël même si celui-ci était devant lui.  
- Tu le savait depuis combien de temps ?  
- Un peu plus d'un an.

La jeune femme soupira, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami au chapeau de paille, le blond s'avança un peu plus, passant derrière elle. Il lui embrassa la nuque, tout en passant sa main sur le côté opposé, caressant sensuellement le cou gracile de son amante. Il lui arracha un petit sourire, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur, lui non plus d'ailleurs, ils étaient bien trop préoccupés pour ça.

- Nous devrions peut-être arrêter de nous voir. Murmura t-elle.  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, pourtant tu es toujours là, à m'attendre.  
- Je suis ton sensei...

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils se côtoyaient, se donnant des rendez-vous cachés à la vue de tous, même leur plus proches amis n'étaient pas au courant. Ils gardaient ça bien secret, cela donnait un côté excitant à la chose, mais ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient prendre tout était terminé. C'était pour ça que le dragueur avait décidé qu'à la fin du lycée il arrêterait les cours et ouvrirait un restaurant et ainsi pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour pour Nico Robin.

Il continuait à draguer les filles pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait à sa petite amie, à dire vrai, c'était naturel chez lui mais il aimait sincèrement la jeune femme. Il ne savait même pas si elle était jalouse ou pas, elle ne montrait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à son grand désespoir.

Il la regarda lire, un livre d'histoire, ce n'était pas surprenant. Il contempla l'air concentré de sa petite amie, il ne voulait pas la déranger, il avait l'habitude et le simple fait d'être à ses côtés le rendait heureux. Puis, il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, le temps était au beau fixe, l'été n'était pas complètement parti. Ça lui rappela sa rencontre avec la brune, cela faisait un peu plus de quatre ans.

C'était durant les vacances d'été, Luffy avait décidé de faire une sortie entre ami, bien que Zorro et Sanji ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Ce jour là une jeune femme brune s'était approchée d'eux, reconnaissant les cheveux verts du sabreur. Elle était venue lui dire bonjour, tout le monde fut surpris que cet homme taciturne puisse connaitre une femme, surtout le blond.

Il l'avait présenté comme la femme qui l'avait gardé quand il était jeune, et aussi une ancienne voisine, Elle venait de revenir dans la ville après des études dont elle était sortie major de sa promotion, elle avait pour but d'enseigner l'histoire aux lycéens, quoique pour l'instant elle n'avait été prise que dans leur collège, avec une possibilité d'évolution.

Le blond l'avait trouvé magnifique et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire la cour, la faisant bien rigoler. Ça l'avait fasciné, c'était bien la première à ne pas réagir avec violence, ou à le renvoyer balader. Il avait mit du temps à réaliser qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux.

L'après midi passa plutôt rapidement pour nos deux tourtereaux qui avaient finit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Zorro de son côté prenait la direction du dojo avec sa petite amie, il était encore plus inquiet qu'avant,la réaction d'Ace l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'une chose inhabituelle venait de se passer. Ce fut donc dans un silence, pesant pour la demoiselle, que le trajet se fit. Tashigi, voulait engager la conversation, elle avait l'impression que leur relation n'avait pas du tout évolué. Elle était certes heureuse qu'il ait dit oui, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit ses sentiments.

En même temps, elle était habituée à ce comportement, mais tout de même après le baisé, terriblement gênant, de ce matin il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Elle hésita donc à lui prendre la main, de peur de sa réaction. Elle regarda donc le bras du vert se balancer, gardant ses mains contre sa poitrine, et n'étant pas discrète il remarqua tout de suite l'embarras de la brune. Il soupira et s'arrêta tout en se retournant vers elle.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? L'interrogea t-il.  
- nandemo nai. Fit-elle timidement.

Il n'en fut pas très convaincu, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à lui parler, ils reprirent donc la route. Cela n'étonna même pas la brune qu'il ne cherche pas à approfondir. En y repensant cela était déjà un miracle qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec elle, peut-être sortait il avec elle juste par pitié ? Non ce n'était pas son genre, mais quelle était la raison alors ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais peut-être finirait il par être plus expressif avec le temps, il l'était tellement peu, qu'au départ elle avait mit un moment à lui déclarer sa flamme. Il fallait dire que son amie Vivi y était pour quelque chose, et elle pensait réellement se faire rejeter.

Le vert se doutait que sa petite amie n'était pas dans son assiette, mais il ne s'y attardait pas, après tout il avait déjà d'autre soucis en tête. Et puis il n'était pas du genre bavard, il ne voulait pas non plus s'empêtrer dans des problèmes de filles.

Il avait accepté de sortir avec elle parce-que c'était une des seules filles, avec Robin, qu'il ne trouvait pas chiante et idiote, et malgré sa timidité elle était loin d'être fragile. Il avait aussi accepté parce que c'était de son âge et qu'elle était sûrement l'une des seules à ne pas être effrayé par lui, ça lui avait aussi permis de rabattre le caquet de cet idiot de "mellorine". Et puis elle était mignonne et il l'aimait bien.

Mais pour l'instant la seule personne qui lui occupait l'esprit était son meilleur ami, depuis quand celui-ci tombait malade si soudainement ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait dû le voir une ou deux fois cloué au lit, ou rentrer chez lui pour ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, mais il n'était pas une fille, il n'allait pas se précipiter sur le den-den mushi pour savoir ce qu'il avait, Luffy restait Luffy, il était persuadé de le revoir le lendemain.

Il s'entraîna toute l'après midi, faisant partir les idées noire, de tout façon, le chapeau de paille lui en parlerait sûrement il aimait tout raconter. En fin d'après midi il se fit raccompagné par sa petite amie, qui habitait juste à côté de chez lui, il était prêt à rentrer que Tashigi l'interpella.

- Je... Enfin nous... Et... Balbutia t-elle.  
- Si tu as quelque chose à me demander fais-le clairement. Dit-il sur un ton dur, loin d'être patient.  
- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses, vu que nous sommes censé être un couple. Débita t-elle rapidement dans un souffle.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, trop surpris de la voir parler aussi vite et devenir rouge écrevisse, puis lorsque l'info monta au cerveau, un micro sourire illumina ses lèvres. Les filles étaient un mystère pour lui, mais une chose était sûr elles étaient toutes aussi fleur bleue les unes que les autres. Il aimait pas trop les filles collantes, mais elle, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Il l'embrassa alors du bout des lèvres et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui. Pour l'instant elle ne lui en demandait pas trop même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour, mais il était soulagé, il avait eu peur qu'elle le colle tout le temps.

Cette intervention lui avait fait quelque peu oublier son problème, mais dès qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, toutes ses préoccupations revinrent, il s'endormit deux minutes plus tard.

Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la maison était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir, il avait fouillé toutes les pièces et il n'y avait aucune trace de son petit frère. Et ce n'était pas le genre de celui-ci de disparaître, les seules fois où il faisait ça, il était chez son meilleur ami, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Bon il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, Luffy savait parfaitement se défendre, mais tout de même.

Il se pinça le nez, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités, il n'allait pas appeler les secours, ils lui riraient au nez, il n'allait pas non plus appeler leur grand père, il se prendrait une rouste et se ferait sévèrement enguirlander comme quoi il était le plus vieux et qu'il avait des responsabilités. Mais où avait bien pu aller le petit brun ? Chez Dadan leur ancienne nounou ? Sûrement pas, il ne pouvait pas se voir cette vielle sorcière et puis elle l'aurait appelé. Chez Sabo ? Non plus, il avait cours...

Attendez, il n'avait pas vu son frère à la pause de midi, non, ce serait trop facile mais rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier. Il prit sa veste, ferma la porte et courut en direction du centre ville, il espérait de tout cœur que sa supposition soit vraie.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre et tambourina sur la porte de l'appartement du blond. Celui-ci finit par apparaître au bout de cinq minutes, avec un air furibond qui disparut quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Ace.

- Ace ! Mais ça va pas de frapper chez les gens comme ça ? S'indigna le blond à voix basse.  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Luffy ? Cria t-il paniqué.

Sabo mit une main devant la bouche du brun lui intimant de se taire, puis le fit entrer tout en lui murmurant que le plus jeune des frères était bien ici mais qu'il dormait. Portgas soupira de soulagement, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas parler à la place du cadet. Il fit entrer son frère dans la cuisine, lui proposant à manger, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Luffy ? Redemanda t-il.  
- Il te le dira s'il en a envie, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'est pas bien et qu'il vient de vivre une déception, ensuite libre à lui de te donner plus d'explication.

Ace fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas qu'il y ait des secrets entre eux, surtout si c'était lui qui n'était pas dans la confidence. Déjà que le blond lui avait caché la raison du déménagement... Il expira bruyamment, ils passèrent l'après midi à parler de leurs cours, de Luffy aussi. Celui-ci se réveilla en fin de journée.

Il avait espéré avoir rêvé mais lorsqu'il comprit où il se trouvait, il en fut que plus anéanti, il s'assit correctement sur le canapé avant de rabattre ses jambes vers lui et les entourer de ses bras. Il braqua son regard sur l'extérieur mais il ne voyait rien, il ne voulait pas revoir Zorro mais il ne faisait que penser à lui. Il étouffa un sanglot avant de cacher son visage dans le creux formé par ses jambes et son torse.

Ayant entendu le peu d'agitation qu'avait fait le plus jeune, les aînés revinrent dans le salon pour trouver un mugiwara désemparé, cette vision leur fit mal à tous les deux, mais bien plus à Sabo. Ce dernier aurait voulut être l'épéiste ainsi, il sortirait avec Luffy, et personne ne serait triste.

Ace s'approcha de la boule formée par son petit frère et lui caressa les cheveux comme pour le réconforter, celui-ci leva la tête et put apercevoir le brun qui lui faisait un sourire compatissant.

- Allez, viens, on rentre. Fit-il doucement.

Il acquiesça et se mit debout afin de le suivre, ils dirent au revoir à Sabo et passèrent devant lui pour passer la porte mais le cadet se fit retenir sans que le deuxième brun ne le voit. Il glissa à l'oreille du plus jeune qu'il n'avait rien dit, celui-ci le gratifia d'un léger sourire pour le remercier.

Il savait qu'Ace détestait les cachotteries mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il lui apprenait qu'il était gay. Enfin il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, il n'en savait rien lui-même, être tombé amoureux d'un garçon ne veut pas dire qu'on soit attiré que par les hommes, si ? Enfin bon, il ne savait pas comment lui dire et n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet, Portgas lançait de temps à autres des coups d'œils en direction de Monkey qui gardait la bouche close et le regard dans le vague, voilà une chose qui n'était pas des plus ordinaires chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, Luffy pourrait se braquer ou pleurer, ça lui faisait d'ailleurs de la peine de le voir dans cet état.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu triste, pour de vrai, car oui, il aimait se faire plaindre pour avoir plus de nourriture et donc faisait semblant d'être triste pour que son grand frère lui donne une plus grosse portion. Mais là c'était différent, ça ne risquait pas de se régler avec de la viande.

D'ailleurs ce soir là il ne mangea même pas, partant directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Ace décida de frapper à sa porte et de lui apporter de quoi grignoter. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du plus jeune qui était recroquevillé sur lui même.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Luffy, mais je suis sur que ça va passer, tenta t-il. Mange un peu ça te fera du bien... Et puis tu ferais mieux d'appeler Zorro, il avait l'air inquiet tout à l'heure.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte soigneusement, Luffy eut une boule dans la gorge. Il s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il était la cause du problème, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même, mais il ne pouvait pas l'appeler, entendre sa voix le ferait souffrir. Il finit par s'endormir avec de sombres pensées, il sanglota durant son sommeil, réveillant le plus vieux.

Ace se leva pour voir l'état du plus jeune, la crise de larmes n'en finissait plus, il décida alors de s'allonger à côté de son petit frère, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que le clame revint dans la maison.

Le lendemain, au vu de l'air fatigué du plus jeune, le garçon aux taches de rousseur préféra le laisser se reposer, appelant l'école au passage pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

Zorro attendait Luffy comme à son habitude, Tashigi l'avait accompagné comme tous les jours au point de rendez-vous. Il lui avait demandé de faire la route toute seule, il voulait parler au petit brun, elle avait accepté connaissant bien leur relation. Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient que deux heures de cours mais apparemment son meilleur ami ne se gênait pas pour être en retard une fois de plus, le vert s'impatienta au moment où il entendit une personne arriver vers lui.

- Tu es enco...

Les derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, déjà parce-que la personne venait de la direction du lycée et qu'ensuite il ne s'agissait pas de Luffy mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout là, toi ? Fit-il hargneusement.  
- Je viens t'amener jusqu'au Lycée car sans Luffy tu arriverais à te perdre, baka marimo !  
- Teme ! Je n'ai pas besoin toi, love-cook ! Ragea t-il.  
- Oh que si, et puis de tout façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te prévienne que Luffy ne viendra pas.  
- Co-comment peux-tu le savoir ? L'interrogea t-il, surpris.  
- Tout le monde s'en serait douté. Se blasa Sanji.

Le bretteur fut étonné, comment ça, ça paraissait évident ? Lui n'en savait rien et pourtant c'est lui qui était censé mieux le connaître, non ? Il se renfrogna et suivit le blond, il regarda tout de même en arrière pour voir si Luffy arrivait mais rien, personne.

Ils arrivèrent en cours pile poile à l'heure, ils s'installèrent et pour une fois Zorro ne s'endormit pas, même lui en fut surpris mais il n'y arrivait pas car à chaque fois qu'il posait la tête sur ses bras il tombait nez à nez avec le bureau vide de son meilleur ami.

Chopper était plus joyeux que la veille mais l'absence du brun le rendit tout de même triste, il suivit normalement les cours mais il lui arriva d'être inattentif pendant deux, trois minutes puis il se concentrait aussitôt. Les deux heures passèrent vite, et il proposa à ses amis d'aller porter les devoirs à leur ami.

- Je vais t'accompagner de toute façon j'ai rien à faire. Proposa Zorro.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Sanji.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? S'énerva l'autre en le fusillant du regard.  
- Luffy est malade je ne pense pas que voir trop de monde chez lui, le soigne !

Le plus jeune de la bande était soulagé que le blond s'oppose, car lui n'aurait pas trouver de parade, mais c'était sans compter sur cette tête de mule de bretteur qui insistait.

- De tout façon, j'irais le voir que ça te plaise ou non ! Hurla le vert.

Maintenant c'était sûr, Zorro était vraiment naif parfois, même plus que Luffy, c'était presque effrayant. Usopp tout aussi stupide ajouta que lui aussi venait. Ils finirent par tous y aller, au plus grand désarroi de Sanji et Chopper, l'un était certain que le mugiwara n'ouvrirait pas et l'autre qu'il allait être extrêmement triste de voir Roronoa.

Quand ils arrivèrent ce fut chacun avec son humeur, et pour les rivaux assez massacrante.

- C'est toi qui disait qu'on devait pas tous venir ? Et pourtant tu es là, baka-cook !  
- Si toi tu y vas je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir, bretteur du dimanche !

Arrivés devant la maison convoitée tout le monde se tut, ce fut le petit brun qui avança et sonna à la porte, mais ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Luffy les ayant vu arriver s'était cacher sous la fenêtre pour ne pas que quelqu'un le repaire. Il ne vint donc pas leur ouvrir, mais Zorro était loin d'être dupe, et depuis longtemps son ami, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

Fermée, Monkey remercia mentalement son grand frère pour avoir pensé à fermer la porte, bien sûr, c'était pas la première fois que le vert venait et donc il connaissait la cachette des clés. Eh bien oui, monsieur n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation mais se rappeler des cachettes, ça il y arrivait à merveille.

- A quoi tu joues, baka ? Cria Sanji.  
- J'ouvre la porte, ça ne se voie pas, complexe du sourcil ?  
- Si personne n'ouvre c'est que Luffy n'est pas là, on va pas s'inviter chez lui !  
- Je connais sa famille depuis plus longtemps que toi et je sais qu'il ne peut qu'être ici.

* * *

Hello, voilà ce deuxième chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur Sanji et sa liaison, et sur les goût de Zorro. Bon dans le prochain chapitre Nami vas peut être apparaître ou ce sera dans le 4ème enfin bref j'espère que cela vous plait quand même. nandemo nai = rien du tout? teme = connard

Laisse moi un petit commentaire, s'il te plait.


	3. Un baiser

**Chapitre 3 Un baiser**

Le dragueur ne trouvait rien à répliquer, il cherchait tout de même un moyen d'empêcher ça, car si personne n'était venu leur ouvrir c'est bien parce-qu'on ne voulait pas. La clé tourna dans la serrure et on put entendre des pas précipités dans les escaliers, et au moment où Zorro ouvrit la porte, elle se referma aussitôt.

- Hey, Luffy ça va pas ? Tu aurais pu me coincer les doigts ! S'insurgea l'épéiste.

Il força pour entrer mais le brun était collé contre la porte, l'empêchant d'ouvrir, ce geste ne fit que renforcer le sentiment du vert de voir son ami pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Luffy, ouvre cette foutue porte !  
- Vas t-en. Murmura ce dernier.  
- Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ?  
- Vas t-en ! Hurla Luffy à pleins poumons.

Le garçon de l'autre côté de la porte fut surprit, il lui demandait de partir, à lui ? Qu'il demande à Sanji d'accord, mais pourquoi à lui ? Il arrêta de forcer la porte puis se mit à la fixer comme si Luffy allait changer d'avis ou qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Le blond tapa sur l'épaule de son camarde pour lui faire signe de ne pas insister.

Le petit brun était terriblement triste, il voulait tellement pouvoir soutenir son ami, mais il était de l'autre côté de la porte, cela ne serait pas facile.

- Lâche-moi, love-cook. Gronda Zorro. Luffy dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Le susnommé avait glissé contre la porte, les mains sur ses oreilles, suppliant pour qu'il parte vite. Sanji soupira et demanda aux autres de partir, ce qu'ils firent, avec beaucoup de réticence pour Chopper. Ce dernier posa les devoirs sur le pallier, à côté du vert qui s'était assit.

Zorro n'en démordait pas, il restait là, planté devant la maison de son meilleur ami, car si lui ne voulait pas ouvrir, Ace finirait bien par rentrer et l'autoriserait à pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Sur le chemin menant à l'école, le plus jeune déprimait, il ne savait pas comment Luffy allait réagir fasse à l'épéiste et surtout comment celui-ci réagirait à la nouvelle. Le blond lui fumait une cigarette, tandis que le dernier du groupe se grattait la tête n'y comprenant absolument rien.

- Pourquoi Luffy refuse de voir Zorro ? Nous sommes amis depuis le bac à sable et ces deux-là sont inséparables d'ordinaire.  
- L'amour peut parfois changer une relation du tout au tout. Soupira Sanji.  
- Quoi, Zorro est amoureux de Luffy ? S'exclama Usopp.

Les deux autres lâchèrent un soupir, au moins il avait compris l'essentiel. Puis le brun partit dans un délire en affirmant qu'il était au courant depuis le début mais que malheureusement le chapeau de paille était amoureux d'une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bleus et...

- C'est Luffy qui aime Zorro. Fit le blond d'un air exaspéré.  
- Bi-bien sûr, je le savais, je voulais juste voir si vous suiviez. Ria nerveusement le menteur.

Le petit brun aurait bien finit en extase devant lui, si la situation n'était pas si grave. L'après-midi arriva vite, les clubs commençaient pour chacun d'eux, Usopp salua ses amis avant de courir à son cours de mécanique, et Sanji partit pour la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Le dernier de la bande était toujours assit dans la cours, il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour travailler.

- Chopper-san ! Fit une voix enjouée.  
- Ohayo, Vivi-chan. Répondit il.  
- Le cours de sciences va bientôt commencer.  
- J'arrive.

Il se leva et avança vers la jeune fille, celle-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents, mais il s'estompa en constatant la mine déconfite de son ami. C'est vrai qu'elle avait appris l'absence de Luffy, et que ce fait était rare et que c'était sans doute cela qui le tracassait autant. Arrivés dans leur cours elle s'installa à côté de lui comme d'habitude, et avant que le professeur n'arrive, un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux.

- Dis, Chopper je pourrais avoir l'adresse de Luffy ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.  
- Bien sûr, mais pour quoi faire ?  
- Eh bien, je suis au courant de ce qui le maintient chez lui, je veux juste l'aider. Fit-il indifférent

Chopper fut vraiment étonné puis décida de lui donner quand même, il lui tendit le papier, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Law, satisfait retourna à sa place, ce soir il ne passerait pas mais demain pourquoi pas, au pire ça lui servirait bien un jour de savoir où habitait le jeune Monkey.

La bleue se retourna vers son ami, lui posant des questions sur l'état de santé de Luffy, mais notre jeune ami se voyait mal lui dire de quoi il retournait. Alors comme la veille il opta pour le semi-mensonge.

- J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite. S'inquiéta t-elle, Hancock risque d'en faire une maladie si elle ne le revoit pas... S'amusa Vivi

Le petit brun ne pu que hocher la tête pour montrer son accord, mais il restait tout de même la tête ailleurs. Son amie lui tapota la tête, affirmant que rien ne pouvait venir à bout de Luffy ainsi et que donc il serait vite sur pied. Ceci parut le rassurer car tout au long de l'heure il discuta avec sa voisine, sur le cours bien entendu.

Au moment de rentrer chez lui, il se fit héler par sa camarade, elle arriva à son niveau, accompagnée de son amie Kaya. Elle avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues et elle se triturait les doigts, son ami la poussa du coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle parle.

- Je-je peux faire le chemin avec toi ? Demanda t-elle timidement.  
- Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas que vous veniez. Répondit-il innocemment.  
- Je ne viens pas moi, je rentre déjà avec Ussop, à demain Vivi, Chopper-san. Déclara t-elle en s'éloignant.

Pendant que certains élèves rentraient chez eux, un autre n'avait pas vu les heures défiler, il embrassait langoureusement sa petite amie. Passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de celle-ci. Il l'avait coincé contre une table afin de pouvoir plonger le nez dans son décolleté, il passa ses doigts dans le dos de la demoiselle, atteignant les agrafes du soutient-gorge qu'il défit avec dextérité. La jeune femme brune avait la respiration saccadé ses doigts à elle étaient plongés dans la masse de cheveux blonde de son compagnon, l'une de ses jambes agrippait celle du garçon. Ils étaient pris dans une passion dévorante...

- Mademoiselle Nico ? Fit soudainement une voix grave.

Les deux amants redescendirent de leur bulle avec violence, elle posa sont pied à terre et poussa Sanji derrière une des bibliothèques, elle se recoiffa, avant de se retourner pour voir le nouvel intervenant, qui, à son plus grand bonheur n'avait rien vu. Elle croisa les bras pour maintenir son sous-vêtement et qu'ainsi son interlocuteur ne puisse rien remarquer.

- Oui, Monsieur Cutty-flam ?  
- Voyons, appelez-moi Franky, je vous cherchais, le directeur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous à propos de l'élève Eustass.  
- Bien, j'arrive.

Elle partit sans un regard pour le jeune homme avec qui elle avait échangé, quelques secondes plus tôt, des baisers et des caresses. Celui-ci soupira dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, il était extrêmement déçu de cette interruption, en plus il fallait que ce soit ce prof bizarre qui se trimbalait toujours la chemise ouverte et qui, d'après son esprit tordu, draguait son sensei.

Robin marchait d'un pas morne dans les couloirs, durant l'entrevue avec Edward Newgate elle n'avait fait que ressasser se qui s'était passée dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient eu chaud cette fois, et qui leur disait que la prochaine fois ils auraient autant de chance ? Elle rentra chez elle, des questions plein la tête, elle ne savait absolument pas quelle décision prendre.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, le quitter et ainsi lui laisser une chance de le revoir même avec une autre ? ou rester avec lui, en profitant avec le risque de ne jamais le revoir. De plus, elle avait appris récemment que ses projets d'avenir était d'arrêter les cours et de travailler dans le restaurant de son tuteur. Mais elle, elle avait qu'il était capable de plus, faire des études lui permettrait d'ouvrir son propre établissement.

Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait toujours ressortir avec lui dès qu'il aurait finit l'école secondaire, mais certains pourraient voir ça d'un mauvais œil et demander une enquête sur leurs fréquentation sur ces dernières années. Il y avait des gens qui voyaient le mal partout alors cela ne serait pas étonnant. Ça mettait en péril sa carrière toute entière, et elle serait obligée de déménager à l'autre bout du pays... Elle ne le reverrait plus, une larme, une seule, coula sur la joue de l'imperturbable Nico.

Devant la maison des D, une tête verte était restée adossée à la porte toute la journée, attendant que son ami daigne lui ouvrir, mais rien. Quand Ace arriva, il fut étonné de voir le garçon attendre, ce dernier se leva à son arrivée, lui laissant la place pour ouvrir la porte. Il put aussi remarquer une tête blonde derrière lui.

- Bah, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas, Zorro ? Demanda d'un air intrigué Portgas.  
- Luffy ne veut pas me laisser entrer. Répondit-il sur un ton neutre mais où l'on pouvait discerner une pointe d'inquiétude et d'énervement.  
- Ah, c'est bizarre.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs frappa alors à la porte, s'annonçant et demandant à son petit frère de bien les laisser entrer. Luffy était coincé, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, enfin, il pouvait toujours laisser son frère à la porte mais celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait pas et s'inquiéterait encore plus. Il tourna la poignée lentement, sentant ses larmes revenir, il baissa la tête, espérant que personne ne remarque.

Ace se précipita vers lui, lui posant un tas de questions afin de le comprendre, tandis qu'au seuil de la porte se dessinait deux silhouettes. Quand l'une voulut faire un pas pour constater l'état du mugiwara, la deuxième le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, Zorro. Annonça la personne.  
- Mais, il...  
- Il reviendra demain, s'il-te-plaît, rentre chez toi.

Sabo garda un ton sympathique, de tout façon il ne pouvait pas détester quelqu'un comme ça surtout qu'en plus, il avait dû louper son entraînement rien que pour voir le plus jeune et passer toute sa journée à attendre. Il entra à son tour, informant qu'il s'occupait de Luffy qui s'accrocha directement à lui quand il le vit.

Ace souffla, ça l'énervait que ses frères aient un secret, il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, en fait, c'était le cas, les deux autres étaient montés et lui était parti préparer le repas. Son petit frère avait l'air anéanti depuis hier, et il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait inutile.

Dans la chambre du cadet, le blond serrait fort son petit frère qui avait enfin calmer sa nouvelle crise de larmes. Il s'excusa de paraître si faible, le grand lui sourit en lui affirmant que ça arrivait même aux meilleurs, surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour. Le silence s'installa, et le brun tenta un sourire qui se finit en grimace, son aîné lui fit alors une remarque amusante qui les emporta dans une crise de fou rire.

Luffy était content, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rit et encore moins avec Sabo.

- Merci, Sabo-nii-chan. Lui dit-il avec avec un grand sourire.

Le sus-nommé ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, ses lèvres étirées étaient vraiment attirantes. Hier il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir mais cette fois-ci ce fut encore plus dur. Il se pencha légèrement avant de capturer la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait, prenant au dépourvu celui-ci.

Le blond passa une main dans le cou du garçon, et lécha sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, lui demandant l'accès et ce fut sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il lui accorda. Le petit brun avait ses mains posées sur les épaules de son vis-a-vis comme pour le repousser mais la volonté n'y était pas vraiment.

- A table ! Cria Ace d'en bas.

Sabo s'écarta vivement, comme si il avait été brûlé, il put voir que le jeune homme avait les joues rouges et le regard embrumé, s'il s'écoutait il repartirait à l'assaut et plus encore mais il ne fit rien, baissant la tête, ne cherchant même pas à s'excuser. De tout façon, il ne regrettait pas, il avait voulu faire ça depuis si longtemps.

Le repas se fit en silence, enfin non, Ace faisait la conversation pour trois, Luffy était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit, Sabo n'avait rien à dire. Le grand brun finit par abandonner en soufflant bruyamment et en priant pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire le plus vite possible.

En fin de soirée, le blond avertit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, il dit au revoir évasivement avant de se retourner vers le plus jeune et de lui embrasser le front tout en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait des plus rassurants, le laissant plus perdu que jamais.

Luffy s'allongea sur son lit, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, ce contact ne l'avait pas rebuté, il avait même apprécié. Il y avait répondu il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas non plus comment il devait prendre ce baiser. Était-ce une marque d'affection toute simple ? Ou il y avait-il plus ? Était-ce seulement pour le consoler ?

Il ne savait pas, il finit par s'endormir, des questions pleins la tête. Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l'aube, toujours aussi perturbé, il se prépara sous l'œil étonné d'Ace. Il partit en direction de son école, quand il arriva près de Zorro, il n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin.

- Oye, Luffy ?

Le concerné s'arrêta d'un coup, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, toutes ses questions disparurent, son cœur s'accéléra sa respiration se fit plus erratique, ses yeux le brûlèrent. Oui, il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, il se contint mais n'osa pas se retourner.

Le vert arriva à sa hauteur et quand il allait enfin pouvoir apercevoir son visage, une voix les héla. Sanji était arrivé vers eux en courant, il était persuadé que le brun ne reviendrait pas et donc qu'il fallait venir chercher le bretteur. Il fut surprit de voir leur ami, il comprit vite son malaise, il les tira alors tous les deux sous le prétexte qu'ils aillaient sûrement finir par être en retard.

Arrivés dans leur salle, chacun prit place, Luffy n'échangea même pas un regard avec son meilleur ami, il resta prostré sur sa chaise, mais Zorro n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

-Luffy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Lui intima t-il.

- Oye, je te parle, Lu..  
- Zorro-kun ?

A la porte se trouvait sa petite amie qu'il n'avait pas encore vu aujourd'hui, il soupira et se leva, lançant un dernier coup d'œil vers le brun qui ne lui répondit pas. Ce dernier avait les doigts crispés sur sa chaise, il allait avoir du mal à affronter le vert pendant un moment, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Certainement pas lui avouer la vérité, ce serait bien trop humiliant...

- Si le fait de lui adresser la paroles te rend si nerveux, comment allez-vous travailler ensemble ? Souffla une voix à son attention.

Il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, Law finit par soupirer bruyamment.

- L"exposé en histoire, tu te souviens ?  
- Oh. Fit tristement Monkey, ne trouvant pas de solution.  
- Je te propose de te mettre avec moi, comme ça tu ne sauras pas obligé de retenir ton chagrin, vu qu'il ne sera pas là.  
- Mais je lui est déjà promis. Dit-il d'une petite voix.  
- Et alors ? Il t'a brisé le cœur, non ? Je te propose une solution pour ne pas trop souffrir.

La cloche sonna, interrompant leur discussion. Leur professeur entra, elle ne souriait pas contrairement à son habitude, elle sortit le cahier d'appel, vérifiant que tout le monde était là. Son comportement mit en alerte Sanji, d'habitude son amante était plus joviale, plus entraînante, ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion tous les deux.

Elle enchaîna alors sur son cours, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle parla des exposés et du choix des groupes, elle fit par ordre alphabétique et quand fut arrivé le tour de Luffy un silence suivit la question. Elle releva la tête, ne comprenant pas ce long silence, pourtant il était présent, non ?

- Monsieur Monkey ?  
- Oui, madame? Répondit-il dans un murmure.  
- Le nom de votre partenaire s'il vous plait.

Roronoa le dévisageait, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Ils devaient le faire ensemble comme d'habitude, il l'interpella dans un chuchotement. Chopper, assistant à la scène ne put réprimer un frisson, qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Il voulait presque proposer à Luffy de se mettre avec lui mais le professeur l'avait déjà noté en binôme avec Ussop.

- Je suis avec Law. finit-il par dire.

Le concerné eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il venait de gagner une manche, le blond à l'autre bout de la classe soupira de mécontentement, le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de noter le binôme. Le plus jeune de la bande fut quelque peu rassuré pour le brun et en même temps triste pour le bretteur. Le regard d'Ussop oscillait entre les deux meilleurs amis, le vert était en colère et fusillait du regard Trafalgar, ce qui fit presque glapir de terreur le menteur.

Toute la classe murmura sur cette décision et les rumeurs allaient de bon train, il paraîtrait que Zorro aurait piqué la copine de Luffy, ou alors c'était ce dernier qui avait couché avec la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Toutes les raisons qu'évoquaient les adolescents étaient plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Après que tous les groupes furent constitués, l'attention de tous était toujours tournée vers les deux inséparables qui apparemment ne l'étaient plus. Zorro se retrouvait seul pour l'exposé et surtout perdu face à la décision du frère d'Ace

Robin avait du mal à capter l'attention de qui que ce soit, et à l'instant où elle allait réclamer le silence, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, excédée elle demanda à la personne de rentrer d'un ton sec.

- Bonjour, je suis Nami, la nouvelle étudiante.


End file.
